What could have happened
by jamesb497
Summary: What if Valimar hadn't interrupted Rean and Alisa


What could have happened

Summery

What if Valimar hadn't interrupted Rean and Alisa

I don't own the legend of heroes

Plz forgive spelling and punctuation R&R and Enjoy

* * *

Rean's P.O.V

December 26. It had been a day since we arrested Jusis's father Duke Albarea for the crimes he committed against the people of Celdic and the imperial army came and took control over Bareahard. Today the Courageous is getting stocked with supplies so everyone is free to do whatever they feel like.

Today I was just walking around and hanging out with my friends and fellow members of class VII. I had already hang out with Jusis, Laura, Gaius, Machias, and Instructor Sara.

I was currently walking around the Central Plaza when I saw Alisa sitting on a bench she seemed to be thinking about something. Deciding if I could help her with anything I walked up to her.

"Hey Alisa." I said.

"Oh hey Rean What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing much just hanging out with everyone you?" I asked.

"Just thinking." She replied.

"About what?" I asked.

"Well I was hoping that Otto can find some peace now." she answered.

"I'm sure he will." I said.

Otto the market manager of Celdic the one who gave us our task's on our first field study. He was also the person who provided Machias, Elliot, and Fie with a place to hide when the war broke out. As well as the person who lost his life while trying to get people to safety when Duke Albarea set the town ablaze.

"Arresting the duke was never going to give the people of Celdic back what they'd lost, but it's the most we could do for them." I said.

"And we've got you and Valimar to thank for that." she said "Without the two you, the duke might still be in power right now"

…

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, no, I'm fine. Don't mind me." she said.

(She's definitely got something on her mind...) I thought

"Alisa, if you've got something on your mind, there's no need to keep things bottled up." I said "I'm always here if you need someone to talk to."

She just sighed

"Typical Rean. Well, maybe not THAT typical You're not usually this sharp. But you're right. And now that you bring it up let me ask you a favor..." she said.

"Sure what is it?" I asked.

"Can you let me see the inside of Valimar?" she asked.

The inside of Valimar I have no problem with it but I don't know if Valimar will. I said.

Valimar the Ashen Knight one of the Divine Knights of legend. The Divine Knight that me and my class found on the seventh floor of the old school house and who has been a huge help to me and my class throughout the war.

"Come on let go and ask him." I said. As I offered her my hand.

She looked at me and smiled and took my hand as I helped her up and we walked toward the Courageous.

"You know Rean you can let go of my hand now." she said.

I looked and saw that I was still holding her hand

"Oh sorry Alisa." I said as I let go of her hand and rubbed the back of my neck.

"It-it's fine Rean let's go." she said.

We walked to the hanger where Valimar is, where we found said Divine Knight.

"Greetings my Awakener and secondary contractor what can I do for you?" Valimar asked.

"Hello Valimar can we ask a favor from you?" I ask.

"Of course ask away my Awakener." he said.

I looked at Alisa and nodded at her.

"Valimar can I have a look inside you?" she asked.

"I do not understand the question. I request clarification. You, and not my Awakener, wish to board me?" Valimar asked.

"That's exactly what I want to do. Would that be possible?" She asked.

"I don't want to use you to fight or anything like Rean does. I just want to see what it's like inside. Just for a little while, if that's okay."

"...Hmm…"

"Is that not possible or something?" I asked

"You said they were "secondary contractors," so I was thinking it wouldn't be a problem, but maybe I had the wrong idea."

"You do not. It is entirely possible for secondary contractors to board me." he said.

"Really?" she asked.

"However, only my Awakener is able to operate me as intended. There is no comprehensible reason for anyone else to desire access to my interior." he said.

"I-It's okay! I don't need to operate you. Honest!" she said.

"Thanks, Valimar. Can you let her inside, then?" I ask.

"As you wish." he said.

Then Valimar teleported me and Alisa inside him. When the teleporting was complete I found myself sitting the control chair with Alisa on my lap.

"Wh-Wha…? Whaaat?!" Alisa asked shocked.

"V-Valimar, did you really have to pick THIS position?" I ask

"While I have more than sufficient room for a human and familiar to ride in comfort, an extra human does put an unforeseen demand on available space. I am afraid there was not much I could do under the circumstances." Valimar said.

Me and Alisa sighed

"Oh, you are SO lying" I said.

"I-It's fine. I guess I can make do for a little while. It's kinda...weird sitting like this with you, but... I guess I AM the one who asked for it. I'll live. she said.

"Well, if you're alright with it, I'm sure not going to complain but…"

Alisa was looking around the inside of Valimar so don't think she heard me.

"So, this is what Valimar looks like on the inside, huh? It's kinda...gloomy, isn't it? She asked.

"Well, there's not much point in having the front screen on when I'm not actually fighting. I have it up often enough these days, but honestly, it doesn't bother me that much. I can see outside fine when i need to." I said.

"Oh, right… It's weird to sit here and think of all the battles you're fought with Valimar. When you fought those alliance Soldats and against Scarlet and Vulcan, you were right where you're sitting now. Even when you fought with Crow." she said.

"The fights are always different, but the scenery in here doesn't change much. I'm usually so caught up in the fight that I don't really pay much attention to what it looks like inside here, though. Celine and Valimar have helped me a lot, so I'm getting better at this whole thing, though, bit, by, bit. I said.

Alisa took a moment to gather her thoughts.

"It… It's just not fair We're your classmates and your friends. We're supposed to be fighting alongside each other all the way. But you and Valimar always take on the hardest battles. All we really do is back you up from the sidelines. And to be honest, it's been on my mind for a while now. It bugs me to feel like we're just not doing enough." she said

"Oh" (So that's what this is all about) I thought.

"So that's why you wanted to see what Valimar looked like on the inside?" I asked.

"Yeah. I thought if I could, I'd have a better understanding of what you go through and what it must be like. Looking around, it feels even more isolated than I expected, Lonely even. Seeing the things you do from the outside, then seeing what it looks like on the inside, I have to wonder… Are you okay with the way things are? Are you okay with putting yourself on the line over and over like this? Shouldering such a huge burden all alone, and even the burden of those lives you weren't able to save?" she asked.

When I looked into her eyes I could see that she was on the verge of tears.

(She's so strong, she's always thinking of others even when they get on her nerves.) I thought.

I looked into her eyes and said.

"Alisa…I've never once felt like I was fighting those battles alone. You said it yourself, right? I've got all of you backing me up, either on the ground or on the Courageous. Sure, you're not inside Valimar with me, but I know you all have my back. That's why I can keep fighting day after day. In that sense, it's not so different from our days at Thors."

"Well…" she said

"You don't have to worry about me, Alisa. As long as I know you're all there and that I can look forward to seeing you again after each operation… I'll fight my hardest, and I'll come home the victor. All I ask is that you keep me in your heart and lend me your aid." I told her.

"Always Rean. Just don't go doing anything too reckless in here, okay?" she asked.

"You're really important to all of us…but especially to me. So."

"Alisa"

We just looked into each others eye's I felt my heartbeat speed up more and more. Then we slowly started to lean in until our lips finally met. The kiss lasted for what felt like hours. When we broke apart I looked into her eye's and said.

"Alisa I love you."

"Rean I love you to" she said.

I smiled and pulled her in for another kiss.

As the war rages on I know one thing is certain as long as I have Alisa and the rest of Class VII we'll be able to make it through this together.


End file.
